Pandora hearts fanfiction mengubah sejarah
by trianarahmautamiutami811
Summary: Jack yang pernah mencintainya kini membencinya,tapi kebencian itu lambat laun sirna ditelan waktu, digantikan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.Akankah cinta dapat mengalahkan kebencian?


**_Pandora Hearts Fanfition_**

 ** _Genre:romance,humor_**

 ** _Sumarry:Jack yang dulu pernah mencintainya kini membencinya,tapi kebencian itu lambat laun sirna ditelan waktu,digantikan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.Akankah cinta dapat mengalahkan kebencian?_**

 ** _Author's note:ini adalah fic pertamaku,mohon maaf jika ada_** ** _kesalahan dalam penggunaan titik,koma_ _dan_** **tanda baca lainya.Terima kasih!**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

Oz tersenyum pada pria dihadapnya.Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam,tapi bukan Oz namanya yang mudah putus asa.Ia akanberkorban,berkorban tubuh dan kehidupanya demi Alice nya tercinta.Agar Alice tidak menderita lagi,agar Alice tidak menangis lagi.Ia harus rela menjadi sosok boneka kelinci hitam lagi atau mungkin tidak lahir sebagai sosok apapun didunia ini,hanya untuk Alice nya tercinta.

"Glen..."panggil Oz pada pria dihadapnya,orang yang dipnaggil hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar kebiasaanya.Tetapi mata emas miliknya menyiratkan sedikit rasa penasaran.Tunggu mata emas?ya tentu saja,pria dihadapanya sebenarnya adalah Leo teman Oz sekaligus mantan pelayan Eliot Nightray yang telah meninggal.Tapi yang memandang Oz bukan Leo,melainkan glen Baskerville sang pemimpin bangsawan Baskerville.Ia telah merasuku tubuh Leo untuk membunuh Oz dan menghentikan Jack Vesalius yang berniat menghancuran dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya.Jack Vesalius,pemilik asli dari tubuh Oz yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih tubuh Oz dan mengendalilanya.Ini memang tubuh Jack Vesalius bukan?

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke masa lalu dan membunuh Lacie."lanjut Oz

Glen hanya mengangguk,raut wajahya masih datar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"Kata Oz tenang.Glen mendengus,ia menatap sinis Oz.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa?kau hanya chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka."Sindir glen,tapi tidak digubris Oz

"Hahaha...mungkin kau benar,aku adalah chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka,tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Lacie,karena dia aku memiliki kehidupan,karena dia aku bertemu Alice,karena dia aku dapat melihat senyum Alice.Dialah yang memberikan awal untuku,tanpa dia aku tidak pernah ada."Jelas Oz panjang lebar.Glen masih memandangnya sinis.

"Kau benar,karena Lacie kau ada,sosok chain penghancur.Karena dia juga dunia diambang kehancuran.Karena dia memang anak pembawa sial,pembawa malapetaka."kata glen dingin.Perkataan menusuk tentang Lacie membuat Oz sedikit marah.Wajahnya mengeras tapi seketika berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.Dia harus tenang,dia harus membuat glen membatalkan niatnya,dia harus membut rencana.

"Tapi dia tetap adik yang kau sayang bukan?adik yang selalu berusaha kau lindungi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu,yang tak tergantikan oleh siapa pun."Kata Oz yang berhasil menghilangkan tatapan sinis dari glen digantikan dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.Tapi glen belum terhasut sepenuhnya.

"Itu dulu sekarang tidak lagi,Lacie sudah mati,ia telah ditelan abbys.Dan sekarang aku akan kemasa lalu dan membunuh Lacie,agar dia tidak pernah bertemu Jack dan dunia akan aman untuk selamanya"Kata glen.

"Tapi,apakah kau bisa?apakah kau tega mambunuh Lacie,apa kau akan melupakan kenangan indah saat bersamanya,senyumnya,dan nyanyian indahnya"tanya Oz,glen hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab.Sekelebat kenangan indah bersama adiknya tiba-tiba menyerangnya.Oz benar,apakah ia bisa membunuh adik yang sangat ia sayangi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.Jawabanya tidak bisa,sangat tidak bisa.Keputusasaan tiba-tiba menjalar dihatinya,apa yang harus ia lakukan?jika Lacie ada tragedi Sabrie akan terjadi,dunia tidak akan aman untuk seterusya,tapi ia tidak bisa,ia tidak bisa membunuh Lacie.Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.Glen Baskerville menangis,menangis karena putus asa,menangis karena gagal menjadi seorang kakak.Glen yang terkesan dingin dan cuek dari luar,tapi hatinya sangat rapuh dan kesepian.Glen masih menangis,keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.Oz yang merasa iba memecah keheningan.

"Tapi masih ada cara lain agar dunia tetap aman"Kata Oz,glen tersentak dari lamunanya.

"Cara lain,apa maksudmu?"tanya glen bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh Lacie,justru kau harus menyelamatkan Lacie.Kita akan kemasa lalu dan menghentikan dirimu yang dulu yang hendak menjebloskan Lacie ke abbys"jelas Oz.Glen mengangkat sebelah alisnya,masih tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"tanyanya

"Kau tidak sadar,alasan Jack ingin menjatuhkan dunia ini ke abbys adalah karena ia ingin bersama Lacie,jika kita pergi kemasa lalu dan mencegah Lacie dijebloskan ke abbys,maka Jack tidak akan pernah berniat menghancurkan dunia."jelas Oz.Mendengar penjelas Oz,glen berpikir sejenak,bocah ini benar,alasan Jack untuk menjatuhkan dunia ke abbys adalah untuk bersama Lacie,jika ia pergi ke masa lalu dan membawa kabur Lacie,menyembunyikanya disuatu tempat mungkin.Tapi bagaimana dengan glen terdahulu dan anggota Baskerville lanya?mereka pasti akan marah besar dan munkin akan menuduhnya menyembunyikan Lacie,dan bagaimana jika mereka menemukan Lacie.Tidak,ia harus merencanakan sesuatu dan Oz,bocah ini bisa membantunya.Dia bisa memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah,aku setuju denganmu,tapi menyembunyikan Lacie dimana dan bagaimana dengan Baskerville?Tanya glen.

Oz terdiam,ia memikirkan tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Lacie dan membuat alasan untuk para Baskerville,setelah terdiam cukup lama tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana jika dimansion Vesalius tempat Jack tinggal,disana ia tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pelayanya."usul Oz.Glen menghela napas,ia pikir bocah dihadapanya ini dapat memikirkan ide yang cemerlang,tapi menurutnya malah sangat bodoh.

"Bodoh,Baskerville dapat dengan mudah menemukan Lacie."kata glen sebal.

"Tidak jika kau membujuk glen terdahulu untuk melepas Lacie,memberitahu akibat jika menjatuhkan Lacie ke abbys,bujuk dia hingga mau meminta para Baskerville diam dan tidak mencari Lacie,jika kau dan glen terdahulu yang meminta pasti para anggota Baskerville akan menurut"kata Oz.

"Ide bagus,tapi Jack membenci Lacie karena telah meninggalkan Jack selama 8 tahun,alasan ia ingin bersama Lacie karena ia tidak merasa ketakutan dan tidak harus bersembunyi ditopeng kepalsuan,apa Lacie akan baik-baik saja?"tanya glen.

"Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa,aku yakin Jack pasti akan mencitainya."hibur Oz.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir glen,ya Lacie pasti akan membuat Jack mencintainya dengan tulus karena Lacie mencintai Jack,dan Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa.Ia sangat yakin pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kemasa lalu,mari kita ubah sejarah dan membuat tragedi Sabrie tak pernah ada."kakata Oz penuh semangat.

"Dan aku mungkin akan mati atau kembali menjadi boneka Alice,aku berharap bisa terus berada disampingnya apapun wujudku nanti."lanjut Oz sedih.Glen merasa sedikit iba,ia menepuk pelan rambut pirang Oz.

"Jangan khawatir,seperti apapun wujudmu nanti aku yakin Alice akan tetap menyayangimu."hibur Glen yang membuat Oz sedikit terkejut namun langsung digantikan dengan senyum cerah ciri khasnya.

"Ya,aku harap juga begitu"sahut Oz ceria.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sosok kuda bertanduk yang merupakan chain Sharon"Eques" muncul.

"Tuan Oz"suara Sharon Rainswort terdengar dari bayangan itu.

Oz tersenyum sedih,ia akan berpisah dari teman-temanya untuk selamanya.

"Sharon,"panggil Oz mencoba tetap riang.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi."lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti,tapi Oz samar-samar mendengar isak tangis Sharon,kalau Break masih hidup mungkin ia akan langsung di bunuh karena telah membuat nonanya menangis.Tiba-tiba Sharon muncul dari bayangan itu.

"Tu-tuan Oz mau kemana?"tanya Sharon masih terisak.

"Aku akan pergi ke masa lalu dan mengubah sejarah,sehingga tidak ada yang namanya tragedi Sabrie di dunia ini."kata Oz masih mencoba ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan Oz?"tanya Sharon.Matanya mulai sembap karena derasnya air mata.

"Yah,mungkin aku akan hidup tapi tidak dengan wujud seperti ini,tapi wujud asliku yang sebenarnya,yaitu sebuah boneka kelinci hitam."jawab Oz.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku,Break telah tiada,Alice telah kembali ke abbys dan Gil telah menjadi Baskerville,aku sendirian."isak Sharon.Oz tersenyum

"Jangan bicara begitu,Liam dan nyonya Cerly ada bersamamukan"?dan mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kembali,doakan agar aku terlahir sebagai manusia ya!"hibur Oz.

Sharon mulai berhenti menangis,ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.Ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Baiklah tuan Oz,tapi berjanjilah kita akan kembali bersama!"kata Sharon.Oz tertawa.

"Ya,tentu saja aku janji."kata Oz yakin.

"Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu,kirim aku dan glen kemasa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahu yang lalu!"lanjut Oz.Sharon hanya mengangguk,ia kemudian meminta chainya untuk mengantar Oz dan glen ke masa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahun yang lalu.Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam muncul

Lubang yang akan mengantar Oz ke dimensi waktu dimasa lalu.

"Silahkan tuan Oz!"kata Sharon parau.Oz memandang glen yang dari tadi diam ketika Oz dan Sharon sedang bicara.Glen hanya mengangguk,lalu mereka berdua berjalan menmenuju lubang dimensi itu.Sebelum Oz masuk ke dalam lubang ia menatap Sharon yang mulai menangis lagi.Oz tersenyum simpul yang dibalas Sharon dengan penuh paksaan.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Eida,Liam dan lainya ya!"pinta Oz.Sharon hanya mengagguk,masih menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Sharon!"kata Oz yang dibalas dengan anggukan lagi dari Sharon.Oz tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik menuju lubang bersama glen.Lubang itu dengan cepat menelan kedua pria itu hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal tuan Oz."bisik Sharon hampir tidak terdengar.

Dan dimulailah petualangan baru di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

$

Yap,chapter satu selesai.Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.Terima kasih telah membaca fic ga jelas ini.Jangan lupa kritik dan saranya ya!!!!!


End file.
